Jimmy vs the Giant
by IMSLES
Summary: Written for the NFA "Once Upon an NCIS" Challenge.  Young Jimmy Palmer is about to set out on an adventure he never dreamed possible.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

JIMMY VS THE GIANT

A/N: Written for the NFA "Once Upon an NCIS" Challenge.

Ch 1

Rising with the sun even on a summer's day was the life a young Jimmy Palmer led. He was sent to live his aging and often forgetful Great-Aunt Victoria to help care for her since her son had gone off to the city to pursue his medical career.

He swung his legs out over the side of his bed, stretching his arms behind his head before reaching for the ceiling. The smell of burnt toast alerted him that his aunt must be attempting to make breakfast, again!

Rushing to the kitchen in only his boxers and a t-shirt, he arrived in the nick of time to save the smoke alarm from going off for the third time that week.

His aunt was no where in sight so Jimmy quickly cleaned up the mess and made a quick meal to serve her when she ventured back.

"Are you overcooking my food again?" her accusing voice announced her arrival.

"Sorry Auntie. I'll try harder next time," Jimmy had learned there was no use explaining it was her own doing; she was completely unaware of the fact she'd been there earlier.

After breakfast Jimmy got to work on the many chores around the tiny house. He looked up surprised to find his aunt standing tapping her foot waiting for him to notice her.

"Aunt Victoria? Is everything okay?" Thoughts of all the different disasters she was capable of causing coursed through his mind.

"Young man," she shot shortly.

'_Great she forgot who I am again,'_ Jimmy sighed.

"I need you to run into town and buy me some eggs," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," Jimmy answered brushing the dirt off his hands. He'd been working at the garden for weeks, but nothing seemed to be growing.

He held out his now semi-cleaned hand as she dropped in a few gold coins. _'Who uses gold coins nowadays?'_ he rolled his eyes knowing he'd have to scrounge out some of his own money to pay for the eggs.

As he walked toward the house he put the coins in his pocket planning to return them to his aunt at the first available moment. Once he got enough money for eggs and maybe even some cheese, he headed on his way to town.

When he neared the edge of town he noticed a crowd of people surrounding an elderly man with glasses who seemed to be regaling them with quite a tale as they appeared to be enraptured by him.

"And so my fine people," he heard the bespeckled gentleman saying, "I have in my possession three of the magic beans that I spoke of."

"How can we get them? I have some money."

"Ah, my dearest Anthony," he spoke to the young man eager to get his hands on the beans. "I am not selling these for money."

"Barter with me then," another young man interrupted. "I'm sure I can find something you'd be interested in," he continued searching all his pockets for a plausible item.

"No, no Timothy," he waved his hand to stop the futile search. "I want only for a few gold coins."

"Gold coins?" a dark haired woman interjected. "Where would one go to find such things?" She glanced around to see the others looking equally as flummoxed.

"Well, Ziva, they are a rare find these days; hence my desire to acquire some."

"Yeah, Zee-Vah!" the young man, Anthony taunted earning himself a dark eyed glare that caused him to wince and turn away.

The older man looked at all the faces that expressed disappointment. All except a younger man who arrived after the story was told.

"Young man?" he hailed Jimmy.

"Yes sir?" he responded respectfully unsure what the man's interest in him could be. Could he possibly know that he had his aunt's gold coins in his pocket?

"Please call me Ducky," he told Jimmy.

"Okay, Ducky. How can I help you?" Jimmy asked.

"Would you perchance be interested in purchasing my beans?" he inquired stepping closer to show the shiny golden beans lying in his palm.

"They're very lovely, but my aunt has sent me to return with some eggs," Jimmy spoke apologetically.

"Then you missed the best part of my tale," Ducky drew the young man into his arm. "These magic beans will lead you to the largest eggs ever known to man."

"You don't say," Jimmy stared longingly at the beans.

"I do indeed say. Why just one of the giant-sized eggs would feed you and your aunt for a month," Ducky smiled knowing he was on the verge of a sale.

Pushing his glasses up his perspiring nose, Jimmy asked, "How many gold coins are you asking for?"

Thinking of a fair number Ducky answered, "Two is all I ask in trade."

Knowing his aunt would be none the wiser about the missing gold coins, Jimmy conceded and purchased the beans from the odd street vendor.

"You will not be disappointed my dear boy," Ducky assured him as he handed him the beans in a small winched sack.

Upon returning home with his newly acquired beans, a few eggs and even a small block of cheese, Jimmy's excitement couldn't be reined in. His anxiousness got his aunt's attention.

"What has you so jumpy boy?" she snapped.

He pulled the sack out of his pocket and showed her the golden colored beans.

"Why would these old dried beans cause you to get so excited?" she frowned.

"They're magic Auntie," he tried to explain.

"Bah, magic! You're such a foolish boy," she berated him tossing the beans out the window.

Dismayed and embarrassed by his aunt's words, Jimmy hung his head and sulked off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

JIMMY VS THE GIANT

Ch 2

As Jimmy tossed and turned the clouds gathered and filled the sky with an ominous forecast. Torrential rain began to fall lightening flashed and thunder rumbled causing restless dreams to invade his sleep. One almighty clap of thunder had him sitting up in bed with a start. Breathing rapidly and sweating despite the chill from the storm, Jimmy tried to calm his nerves.

Storms usually foretold of bad events in his life. He dreaded the morning. Eventually his heavy lids forced him back into a fitful slumber.

Thankfully the morning greeted him again with a sunny day, though a new shadow was cast across his bedroom floor. Taking a look out his window he had to rub at his eyes with disbelief and wonderment.

The old man had been telling the truth about the magic of the beans. At least what grew from his ground into the sky could only be explained by magic. A stalk as wide as any giant oak he'd ever seen and so tall the top could not be seen, even though the sky was blue. There must be some rather high stratosphere containing clouds to hide it.

Getting dressed and making a hasty breakfast for his aunt, young Jimmy set off to find where the top of that stalk could possibly lead.

He gathered some tools and rope and put a satchel across his shoulder. Checking all his supplies he took a deep breath and began to climb. It started out fairly easy. Easier in fact than he figured it would be. He paused to get a drink from his water pouch while resting on a leaf that was almost as large as his bed. He stole a look down and could barely make out the cottage.

Craning his head to peer upwards he still didn't appear to be near the top. He began to think this had been a bad idea, but remembered the words of the peddler and the treasures that he may find, if nothing else the giant-sized eggs.

The climb became bit more laborious due to number of possible factors: the thinning atmosphere, Jimmy's fatigue or the fewer and farther spaced hand and foot holds. As Jimmy was ready to convince himself to call it quits he paused.

Believing the thinning air must be making him hallucinate Jimmy shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed. Opening them again the scenery didn't change. Incredible as it was, an alternate plateau spread as far as he could see.

Green fields, a dirt road, trees filled with leaves, fruit and birds, tiny and not so tiny critters scampered about. Taking a tentative step Jimmy put pressure down to secure his footing before releasing his hold on the endlessly growing stalk.

After turning in all directions to take in all that surrounded him, Jimmy began his exploring. A few deserted looking cottages were set off the road seemingly being overgrown by the vegetation residing around them.

Not thinking anything could stun him more; Jimmy soon proved that was erroneous thinking. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the enormous castle that loomed at the end of the road.

The true size of it wasn't appreciated until he stood at the foot of the front door. The knocker was much too high for him to reach, so he attempted a tentative knock on the wooden door.

To his astonishment there was a response. A smaller door cut into the larger door opened revealing a dark haired young lady wearing all black except the white apron wrapped around her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a raspy voice clearly nervous about having a visitor. "You really shouldn't be here," her eyes darted around as she looked everywhere at once making Jimmy very nervous.

"My name is Jimmy and I'm looking for giant-sized eggs. This looked like a good place to find them," he told her wondering why she was so fidgety.

"Look Jimmy," she spoke directly, "You really need to leave. If the boss of the castle catches a whiff of you, you're a goner!"

"A whiff of me?" Jimmy asked incredulous. "What is he a man-eater?"

"He's not fond of interlopers. He doesn't trust them. Now please just go!" she slammed the door.

Put out Jimmy became curious about this castle's 'boss'. He decided to poke around a little. As he rounded the first corner of the castle he stopped short seeing an impressively large model of a horse drawn wagon. At least he thought it was only a model until he came across to gigantic horses.

'_Who would need a wagon and horses so large?_' He looked again at the castle and its immense size. _'Nah! It couldn't be,'_ he thought considering the absurdity of a being that large.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble. Jimmy pressed himself flat against the castle wall, unsure what the source of such a disturbance could be. To his utter amazement he saw what could only be a man's shoe, but was the size of his aunt's house. _'What kind of man could be attached to such a foot?'_ He soon had that answer as the rest of the body appeared walking toward the horses.

Jimmy held his breath when the giant's steps ceased suddenly. Wishing there was a place to hide Jimmy stood completely still and watched as the giant turned. When he thought for certain that he was busted, he felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him back into safety.

"I thought I told you to leave," Abby stomped her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Miss, I'm sorry," Jimmy mumbled.

"Don't apologize. And call me Abby," she steamed.

"Yes, Abby. I'm afraid my curiosity got the better of me," Jimmy calmly explained.

"Hmph," she turned away walking toward the back of the house. Not knowing what else to do Jimmy followed.

As he hurried behind Abby, he couldn't help but see all the items around the castle. Nothing was overly ornate, but all obviously belonged to the boss, judging by their size alone.

Distracted by his snooping Jimmy lost track of Abby. He was about to open a door when she screamed, "No. Don't open that." Startled he pulled his hand away.

"No one ever goes in there, except the bossman. It's his inner sanctum."

"What's in there?" Jimmy queried.

"That's for him to know and nobody else to find out!" she stated firmly.

"Huh?" That wasn't enough to curb his need to know. Before Abby could stop him he was through the door and down the steps.

Jimmy looked at all the tools that hung on the wall and impressive collection of giant-sized bourbon bottles. As if they weren't enough to amaze him, the sailing vessel filling almost the entire room took his breath away.

It would take ten villages of men to row it. Or a sail the size of all the land to catch the wind to carry it across the sea.

Jimmy scratched his head looking around the cramped space. "How in blazes does he expect to get this boat out of here?" he wondered aloud.

"He'll carry it out in the bottle," Abby smirked at him. "Now come on and get back upstairs before he catches you here."

As they reached the top of the stairs near the kitchen, a growl echoed off the walls. Abby grabbed Jimmy's arm and flung him into a pantry filled with food. Enough food to feed his entire village for at least a year.

"Whatcha got for me Abs?" a deep voice resonated through the room.

"Good timing as always Gibbs," she replied with more mirth than Jimmy suspected she could possess. "Sit and I'll serve you."

The screech of the large wooden chair against the wooden floor tore at Jimmy's ears, but he remained silent. The clatter of a plate soon sounded as Abby must've put it on the table.

"Bourbon!" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, Boss. Of course," Abby sounded insulted.

"Abs?" Gibbs seemed distracted.

"Yes?" she inquired innocently.

His eyes narrowed and she tensed recognizing the look he got when his senses were aroused.

"There's a gremlin in my house," he eyed her suspiciously.

"Why would you think that?" she wrung her hands in her apron and tried not to let her eyes wander by the pantry door.

He stood quickly and in one stride had his arm out to open the pantry door. Jimmy sensed his goose was soon to be cooked, grabbed what stores he could putting them in his pockets and his satchel, and then prepared to make a break for it.

Once the door was flung open he took off between the giant's legs and toward the front door. Gibbs was hot on his trail. Figuring he couldn't out run the giant Jimmy ran around the larger pieces of furniture and under pieces to get around him.

No matter the giant was there. _'He must have some kind of sixth sense,' _Jimmy deduced.

Jimmy was tiring and was sure Gibbs was moments from squashing him when a new voice boomed, "Leroy, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to catch a gremlin, Dad."

"What did I tell you about leaving those little creatures alone?" his father chastised.

"He's in my house. I'll do as I see fit," Gibbs turned to glare at his father who was not nearly as large as him.

Jimmy amazed by not only the smaller stature of the man, but that he had such a booming voice as well, decided to take advantage of the distraction and exited post-haste.

"Now see what you've done," Gibbs threw his hands up in disgust.

"Let him go, son. He won't be back."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

JIMMY VS THE GIANT

Ch 3

Jimmy ran chancing a glance back to see if the giant was in pursuit. Not seeing any sign of him he slowed to plan his next move. He decided to take the goods he managed to escape with home and return again the next day. Perhaps the giant would venture away from the castle and he could search for the giant eggs.

Climbing to the bottom of the stalk he was greeted by his aunt's screech. "Who are you and why are you in my garden?"

"It's me Jimmy, Aunt Victoria. I've brought some food staples for your pantry."

She eyed him suspiciously following him into the house. He carefully put all the items in her pantry. Her mind eased as she saw the many items.

'_He must be a good boy,'_ she thought.

Jimmy made quick work of his afternoon chores and sat to plan his adventure for the next day. Abby would be the key to helping him, if the castle boss was to come around. He only hoped that she'd be willing to help after what had happened today.

The next morning he again did all required of him before returning to the stalk. Having a better idea of the climb he better prepared himself. He stealthily made his way to the castle noting that the wagon and horses were no where in sight.

Taking that as a sign the giant was away he gave the door a knock. There was no answer, so tried the door expecting it to be locked. Surprisingly it was not, so he entered looking all about.

He wandered into rooms he hadn't had the opportunity to see; one being the master bedroom. He wasn't surprised by the giant-sized dresser or bed, but a photograph framed on the bedside table gave him pause.

She was a beautiful woman with wav red hair tied back off her face. _ 'Could the giant have been married? Was she a giant too? Wouldn't she have to be?' _ His mind flooded with questions. There was no sign of her anywhere in the castle. Jimmy wondered what had become of her.

So engrossed in thought he was startled when a hand fell hard on his shoulder. "What are you doing back here? Are you insane? Or simply have a death wish? I could kill you myself. You have no idea how bad things were after you ran away."

"I'm sorry Abby," Jimmy told her sincerely. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble, but I had to come back. I've got to find one of those giant eggs and maybe even bring one of the chickens home, so my aunt and I won't have to worry so much about eating."

Abby took pity on him. "Are you that poor?" she asked.

"Oh my aunt has lots of gold coins, but no one takes them for payment these days."

"Hmm… I think I know someone who may be able to help you, but the coins would have to be much larger. Maybe we could melt them down and form them into larger coins."

"Do you think he'd give me an egg or a chicken?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, the boss doesn't own any chickens, nor does he have any of the eggs. I do know where you can get them though. "He hasn't had any since his lady love moved on up."

"Moved on up?" Jimmy was confused.

"Yes she wanted a better view of things and left him here."

"Maybe I could find her and bring her back to him," Jimmy suggested.

"Good luck with that, but she's the one with the chickens and giant eggs," Abby told him.

"Well then I'll have to try," Jimmy was determined.

"Okay. Bossman will be gone for two days, so you have until then to bring me the gold and try to convince the girl," she informed him.

"I'm off then," Jimmy left deciding to climb up the stalk in search of the giant's love.

The climb to the top of the stalk took a lot out of Jimmy and he laid down on the road there panting and wondering if this was one of his smarter moves. Once he could breathe normally he sat up and looked around. The scenery here was very plush and vibrant colors of flora adorned both sides of the road.

Still it was quiet without much sign of life aside from a few birds and small animals he could see. Standing he walked down the road enjoying the quiet and peaceful atmosphere.

It wasn't long until he saw the castle of the giant's love. At least he hoped it was hers. After all how many giants could exist up here?

This castle was pristine and almost sparkled in the sunlight. Surely she would be a kind giant. He knocked on the door and again was greeted with the opening of a smaller door.

"Who are you?" a dark man with a wooden stick between his teeth asked gruffly.

"I'm Jimmy sir. I was looking for a giant with red hair. Does she live here?" he asked hopefully not sure what to make of the stern looking man dressed in a black suit.

"What if she does? What do you want with her?" he continued to stare at Jimmy warily.

Not wanting to reveal too much and be turned away Jimmy simply said, "I'd like to speak with her."

"Oh yeah. About what?" he humphed.

"Leon, enough. Let the poor boy in," a melodic voice spoke.

"Very well. Come on in," he stepped to the side allowing Jimmy room to enter.

Easing past the man, Jimmy looked around seeing all the beauty the castle offered. The sight of her sitting on a large fluffy couch made his jaw drop.

"Come on in young man. Whatever brings you all the way up here?" she asked curiously. "I've never had any visitors before. Guess it's true what they say."

"What's that?" Jimmy asked still a bit stunned by the sight of her.

She smiled a bit sadly, "That it's lonely at the top."

"Then why stay here?" Jimmy shrugged.

"Good question," she stared off contemplating the answer. Not really expecting an answer Jimmy started when she spoke. "I guess I figured I'd made my choices and had to live with the consequences."

Shaking his head in disagreement, but not sure what to say Jimmy asked "Have you ever tried to contact him?"

"Who?" he eyes narrowed wondering how much this tiny stranger could possibly know about her past.

Swallowing he answered quietly, "Gibbs."

"You know him?" she looked at him with contempt.

Stammering he replied, "N-Not ex-exactly. I d-did stum-umble up-on his cast-le yest-erday.

"How did you know I would want to seek him out?" she asked still unsure of his intentions.

"I saw a framed picture of you in his bedside table," Jimmy managed to pull himself together and answer.

"Hmm... you were in his private quarters?" ever the more doubtful she glared at him.

"Yes today. He wasn't at home, so I chanced a look around his place."

"Do you make it a habit of searching homes without their owner's knowledge?" she accused.

"No Ma'am. It's just," he paused to get his words right, "I was searching for giant-sized eggs and perhaps the chicken that lays them."

"He doesn't have any."

"That's what Abby told me today," he admitted.

"I see so she told you I have them and you came to seek them out." She looked him over. "Why should I give them to you?"

"My aunt and I have little money, and our garden isn't growing much, aside from the giant stalk that brought me here. She does have some gold coins, but not many vendors will trade for them."

"Perhaps we can arrange a deal," she said. "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Jenny."

"It's nice to meet you," Jimmy bowed.

"If you bring me the coins I could be persuaded to give up an egg or two, maybe even a chicken. Though I would like something else as well," she smiled with a gleam in her eyes.

"What would that be?" Jimmy's hope rose as he wondered if he might actually get what he'd set out for.

"I'd like you to bring Gibbs up to see me," she smiled shrewdly knowing it would be no easy task.

Jimmy bit on his lip thinking how that could be accomplished. "Okay, but he's supposed to be gone for a few days. Meanwhile I'll gather as many gold coins as I can."

"Very well. Go on then," Jenny sent him off with a genuine smile. She really thought he was a cute little person and he certainly had a big heart.

The next few days Jimmy brought coins up to Abby. Together they melted them down and poured them into large molds to make giant-sized gold coins. One by one they carried them up the stalk to give to Jenny who was impressed enough to reward Jimmy the sight of her chickens.

Seeing the proof of their existence was enough of an incentive to ground Jimmy's resolve to bring Gibbs to her. It would be risky, some would say fool-hardy, but he knew they still loved each other. In the end they would all win.

"He'll be back tomorrow morning," Abby told Jimmy as he was saying goodbye. "Come around nine a.m. after he's eaten and has had some coffee. He'll be a little less grouchy then," she suggested smirking.

The next day Jimmy was nervous about his plan, but as he approached the castle and saw the horses and the wagon his nerves stopped cold. Taking a breath he squared his shoulder and knocked loudly on the door.

Abby answered with a shocked expression and loudly accused, "Why are you back?"

"Who's there Abs?" came Gibbs' booming voice. "Ah, that gremlin I see," he answered himself spying Jimmy at the door. "You've made a bad choice returning here," he warned heading for Jimmy.

Jimmy took off for the stalk, but went up instead of down confusing his pursuer for a moment. With a growl Gibbs was hot on his trail. Jimmy climbed faster than he ever had, reached the top and took off toward Jenny's castle.

He was grateful to see Leon at the door and ducked in just as Jenny opened the larger door to confront Gibbs.

"Hello Jethro," she cooed in her silky voice.

Gibbs stopped short staring at her as visions of their past crosses through his mind. "Jen," he said softly.

"Would you like to come in?" she gestured with her hand for him to enter.

He walked in and looked around at the shiny interior. "Nice place you got here," he complimented.

"Thank you," Jenny said demurely. She nodded at Leon to give Jimmy his due egg and chicken.

Before Jimmy could walk away he had to see if it was worth the risk. As Jenny put her arm in Gibbs' elbow and laid her head on his shoulder and Gibbs pressed his cheek against her head, Jimmy smiled. _'Yeah, they were going to be just fine.'_

With great care Jimmy managed to get his rewards down the stalk. He wasn't sure where he would house his giant chicken, but for now it seemed content to strut around the garden pecking away at the seeds that never grew.

Jimmy cooked up the egg and invited the villagers over for a feast. Ducky was ecstatic to learn that all the stories were true and vowed to relate them all over the lands he travelled.

A darkness shadowed over all of them bringing a stunned silence. Jimmy looked up to see what had blocked out the sun and smiled as Jenny and Gibbs smiled down at him.

"We wanted to thank you for bringing us back together," Jenny said to him.

"It was my pleasure," Jimmy replied. "We couldn't be enjoying this fine feast without your generosity," he smiled at her.

"Still if you need anything," she left it open.

"Well," Jimmy looked at his chicken, "It would be nice if I had a place to protect my chicken for the weather."

"It's done," Gibbs smiled. "I can build that in no time."

True to his word the next day Jimmy's chicken had a nice little, well not so little, place to call home.

Every month or so Jimmy and his aunt would throw a feast for the villagers and as they all became good friends, they offered their help around the cottage, finally bringing the garden to life.

Gibbs and Jenny would visit from time to time, as would Jimmy go to see them. Over the years the stalk withered and died away.

Still Jimmy would look up into the sky and swear he could see them looking down at him. He would give a small wave and a nod of thanks.

"May you live happily ever after," he would wish them and return to his home, where Abby had come to live with him and his aunt. He was hoping that they would have a happily ever after some day, too.


End file.
